


Inside The Pale Window

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, I AM SORRY, It’s really short, Pearl’s POV, Poetry, idk it’s just bad poetry about pearl being gay and rose being a diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Inside the pale window, I see a single pale rose





	Inside The Pale Window

Inside the pale window

I see a single pale rose

But she isn’t alone

She stands tall

She smiles and her eyes glitter

She has grown where no rose should

Inside the pale window

I see a single pale rose

But she isn’t a rose

She is a beautiful diamond

And I must tell no one

 


End file.
